Maison de vacances hantées
by Nelja
Summary: Luna a loué pour Halloween une chambre d'hôtes où des monstres apparaissent pour tuer les visiteurs. Exprès. (se déroule quelques années après le canon, juste un peu de subtext femslash)


_Post-canon, léger LunaHermione donc incompaticle avec l'épilogue. Fic écrite pour Halloween._

* * *

"Je nous ai réservé une parfaite chambre d'hôtes pour Halloween pour pas cher du tout !" s'exclama Luna. "Et c'est chez des Moldus ! Il y aura même Internet ! J'aime un peu d'Internet de temps en temps, il y a des théories à creuser. Et je ne t'ai pas dit la meilleure partie..."

"Elle est hantée." avança Hermione.

"Et j'avais raison de ne pas te le dire, parce que tu as deviné toute seule. Il y a des apparitions étranges aux caractéristiques inouïes. Je suis certaine qu'il y a de nouvelles créatures magiques à découvrir."

"Cela pourrait avoir une explication parfaitement rationnelle. Des fantômes, des goules, des goblins... cela ne serait pas la première fois !"

"Non, regarde ! Les apparitions sont concentrées le soir d'Halloween, ce qui n'aurait pas de sens à part une créature magique inconnue ! Cela fait des années qu'il n'arrive pas à la louer cette semaine-là pour des raisons de morts mystérieuses dans le passé..."

"Et c'est pour cela que ce n'était pas cher du tout."

"Exactement."

"Qui sait, ce sont peut-être juste des fantômes, seulement ils viennent ici seulement pour Halloween, pour passer leurs vacances..." suggéra Hermione.

En pratique, il était tout à fait possible que Luna découvre une nouvelle créature magique ! Cela lui était déjà arrivé. Mais il lui arrivait encore plus souvent de partir dans une quête qui se terminait de façon décevante, et Hermione préférait ne pas la laisser faire planer ses espoirs trop haut.

* * *

Si Hermione s'était basée sur les films d'horreur Moldus, cela aurait été la maison la plus hantée qu'elle aurait jamais vue.

Le vent soufflait entre les tuiles du toit, comme la flûte la plus grave de l'univers, jouée par un débutant complet. Les sorts de nettoyage fonctionnaient, mais cela n'empêchait pas une armée d'araignées diligentes de refaire l'intégralité des toiles moins de'une heure plus tard. (Luna comme Hermione étaient totalement opposées à l'idée de tuer les araignées. Ce n'était mâme pas une question.) Le ciel était plombé, au dessus d'une lande vaguement grise et certainement marécageuse.

Cependant, si elle se basait sur les faits, il n'y avait pas dans la maison l'ombre d'un fantôme. Depuis trois jours d'enquête, rien ne s'était manifesté, même pas un Ronflak Cornu perdu.

En attendant, pendant que Luna poursuivait ses propres rêves, Hermione pouvait bien en faire autant. Elle rédigeait, pour la trentième fois peut-être, le discours qu'elle comptait faire au Ministère sur la libération des Elfes de Maison.

Parfois Luna cessait de fouiner les recoins de la maison avec un sort de révélation des créatures invisibles, et venait lui caresser les cheveux, en murmurant des petits riens comme "le brouillard vient de prendre la forme d'un cheval lunaire dehors" ou "la forme de tes épaules me dit que tu vas y arriver" ou "sais-tu que les elfes de maison ont leur propre fête pour Halloween, et ils dansent ?"

Hermione se promit de vérifier le dernier point. Parfois, les connaissances étranges de Luna venaient à propos.

* * *

Luna s'était promis de ne pas dormir pendant la nuit d'Halloween. Hermione lui avait tenu compagnie pendant aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait, mais devant une notable absence d'événements, elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

Quand elle se réveilla alors que midi pointait, Luna était elle aussi endormie, mais sur le tapis par terre. Hermione la souleva délicatement à l'aide d'un Wingardium Leviosa pour la coucher sur le lit, puis rajouta une couverture, avant de se mettre à cuisiner pour le repas de midi... hum, de plus tard dans la journée.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que les leçons de Ginny avaient porté leurs fruits, mais au moins, ce serait mangeable, décida-t-elle.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. L'ambiance était toujours aussi sinistre. Elle pouvait imaginer que des touristes Moldus en visite ici imaginent des fantômes. Elle-même avait fait un cauchemar, mais rien de surnaturel - le genre habituel, où elle parlait devant le Ministère entier, et personne ne l'écoutait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre dans l'assistance Voldemort lui-même en train de ronfler...

"Tu es totalement inutile." lui dit une voix derrière elle, une voix de femme, grave, rocailleuse, moqueuse.

Hermione pivota sur elle-même, un couteau de cuisine à la main. Devant elle se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange, ou plutôt, son fantôme.

* * *

En un l'espace d'un instant, elle eut le temps de penser que ce n'était plus Halloween - puis elle se rappela qu'Halloween tombait souvent en même temps que Samhain au point d'être confondu, mais pas systématiquement, et si elle avait seulement fait ses calculs d'arithmancie - puis de remarquer les cheveux de Bellatrix, grisonnant aux tempes...

"Et toi, tu es morte." répondit-elle.

"Je vis encore à travers les marques que tu portes sur ta peau, et tu le sais bien !" s'exclama Bellatrix. Son rire était exactement aussi terrifiant que dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. "Je ne peux plus lancer Doloris, sans doute, mais en ai-je vraiment besoin ? Nous savons toutes les deux que tu te souviens..."

Hermione prononça à voix basse une incantation pour se protéger des fantômes - pour les faire disparaître, pour leur prendre leurs pouvoirs et leurs consistance. Rien ne se passa.

"Tu crois que tu as gagné contre moi," continua le fantôme de Bellatrix. "Tu crois que tu as créé un monde meilleur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais regarde, aucun de tes projets de loi n'est passé, et on rit dans ton dos de tes cheveux rebelles. Le mondes des Moldus est chaque jour plus pourri, et gagne chaque jour plus d'influence sur le nôtre. Ne regrettes-tu pas que je ne t'aie pas tuée, à l'époque, pour que tu ne puisses pas voir cela ? Je ne t'apprécais sans doute pas assez pour cela..."

Et elle passe la protection contre les fantômes sans effort.

Je suis dans un cauchemar, se dit Hermione, ou bien...

Une main se tendit vers elle.

"Prends ma main si tu veux rattraper le temps perdu, ou bien même transperce-moi avec ce couteau. Je sais que tu en as envie."

ou bien ce n'était pas un fantôme.

Stupefy! lança-t-elle. Sans sa baguette, le sort manquait de force, mais la créature dut l'esquiver. Le temps qu'Hermione puisse saisir sa baguette à nouveau, elle avait disparu.

Ce n'était pas un fantôme... pensa-t-elle à nouveau, encore elle-même sous l'effet d'une sombre inertie, pas un épouvanteur car elle savait avoir des peurs plus terribles encore, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

Puis une terreur plus froide que la compréhension parcourut ses veines, et elle courut vers la chambre en criant le nom de Luna.

* * *

La jeune sorcière blonde, en la voyant entrer, lui sourit, tout en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Elle était assise sur le lit.

"J'en ai attrapé un." chuchota-t-elle. "Je suis presque sûre que c'est une espèce nouvelle. C'est certainement un de ceux-là qui a tué ces Moldus."

Dans un coin de la pièce, une créature ligotée par un sort d'Incarcerous les regardait avec des yeux livides. Son visage ressemblait à celui de Luna, et Hermione le connaissait, pour l'avoir vu sur des photos - celui de sa mère.

"Mais... comment..." Hermione ne sait pas comment tourner sa question de façon qui ne soit pas blessante. Comment as-tu sur que ce n'était pas le fantôme de ta mère, alors que l'illusion est si réelle - alors que si souvent tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit alors que tu ne devrais pas.

"Tu sais," répondit Luna d'un ton calme et patient, "depuis que ma mère est morte, j'ai essayé de la contacter des dizaines de fois. Pour Halloween, bien sûr, et pour l'anniversaire de sa mort, et quand je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien - et puis, j'ai compris que si elle avait laissé un fantôme, elle serait forcément déjà venue me voir. Alors, bien sûr, je savais qu'il me mentait."

Hermione se jeta sur le lit, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle pouvait encore sentir battre contre ses doigts son coeur, si rapide et si fort.


End file.
